


Purification

by allthenobodyppl



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Bondage, Casey is mentioned and pined after, Cunnilingus, Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kinky, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthenobodyppl/pseuds/allthenobodyppl
Summary: This takes between Split and Glass. The Horde escapes the Philadelphia Zoo and licks their (minor) wounds. After consuming enough flesh of the impure to fulfil his hunger and gain back some strength, the Beast comes into heat. Patricia continues to instruct Dennis to find a suitable impure to satisfy his needs, much to Dennis’ unease. It is at this point that Dennis begins to feel conflicted about their “Sacred Mission.” Completed.Warning: Very dark and very kinky. Please don’t take the subject matter in this story as condoning the acts committed in this story. Please don’t take the characters’ thoughts and reasoning behind their actions as my own personal opinions written through the characters’ voice. This is pure fantasy and fiction; something to enjoy and play around with in a safe, sane, and consensual manner.
Comments: 46
Kudos: 33





	1. Preparations

“Dennis, calm down and listen to me.”

“No,” a man wearing thin, dark framed glasses and a simple outfit in dark gray answers. He paces back and forth stiffly; his hands are twitching and clenching the air by his side.

“Dennis,” a feminine voice coming from the same body responds in a clipped English accent. She sounds agitated and on the verge of losing her patience. She clears her throat and strains to keep her voice even and kind, “The Beast is restless. He needs more.”

“He just ate a group yesterday; it’s too soon for me to go grabbin’ more girls, it’s way too soon! I can’t just go grabbin’ ‘em off the streets, I- I need _time_ \- I need to _watch_ \- I need to make _sure_ -”

“He just needs one more, and he needs her as soon as possible. The Beast has a ravenous urge He needs attending to. The longer He has to wait, the greater the likelihood He cannot wait for you to find an impure girl and He will rampage out there on His own. We wouldn’t want that.”

Dennis pauses his nervous pacing. “What?”

She sighs, “The Beast has come into heat.” She sounds frustrated and a little embarrassed.

He blinks a few times before stuttering, “I-In _heat?_ Like…like a cat? A dog?”

“Stop that! He is a God with the strength and resilience of the best of predators; He is not a cat or a dog!” she scoffs. “I know the timing is not ideal, and we still have our Sacred Mission to contend with, but the Beast cannot continue at His best if He is feeling, shall we say, ‘under the weather.’”

“…Under the weather…”

She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just… just find one. Find an impure girl. Maybe find one that is attractive-”

“He’s already eaten a bunch’a girls, and that’s not enough? Now he wants to rape ‘em too?”

“Oh, don’t say it like that! The Beast only needs _one_ to satisfy His needs, and He is going to _purify_ her. Do you know what an honor that is for her? To be personally purified by the Beast Himself? It is a _blessing!_ ”

Dennis shakes his head. “How long do I gotta keep doin’ this? All this killin’, and now rapin’, I–”

“Get an impure girl!” she snaps, “Any impure girl! Just pick one! I know you like those pretty girls, Dennis; you can choose whichever one you want.”

Dennis grimaces. She continues, “You can have your turn with her after the Beast is through. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Patricia!” He squeezes his hands into fists.

“Of course, you would.” She turns her nose up, smugly. “Don’t pretend to be outraged now. I know you, Dennis; I know what kind of person you are. I know that you want nothing more than to enjoy the company of a young woman. I remember what you tried to do to that other impure girl before she urinated in your hand. Do this, and you can take part in her Purification. The Beast will allow it. After all, you are His devoted follower, are you not? It’s reasonable for a devoted follower to participate in His Sacred Rituals.”

Dennis remains silent, his chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes darting to the floor.

“Do it, Dennis. Quickly. The Beast is very eager.”

* * *

Patricia has given Dennis a set of instructions. He is to prepare a room to keep the impure girl from escaping. He has to make sure that the room is lockable and soundproof. Hedwig is to never know where the key to this room is located, nor is he to know that this room even exists. Once that room is ready, he is to choose an impure girl and discretely bring her there. She also listed a few extra items that he needs to get in order to…help her be as comfortable as possible in this situation. After all, she is meant to be a special sort of “sacrifice” and needs to be treated with much more respect. Unfortunately, the “comfort items” need to be purchased and the entire city knows their fucken face. If he has more time, he can travel to a different city to do this, somewhere where they might not know of them yet, but apparently the Beast needs to _fuck_ and he needs to fuck _now_.

“ _It doesn’t matter_ ,” he thinks to himself as he furiously scrubs at this old stainless steel work table, a relic that has been left behind in the abandoned factory they have been staying in for the past few weeks. He’ll figure it out. He’ll handle it, because that is what he does. He _handles_ things.

The strong scent of bleach burns his nose and throat.

* * *

It’s late and Dennis is sitting in his car. His license plate has been replaced by a set he found in someone’s garbage, and the exterior has been repainted to the best of his abilities to prevent his car from being recognized. He’s waiting for the girl he has chosen to leave a frat house party.

It has taken Dennis a little longer than anyone would have liked to find a suitable girl for the Beast. By the time he has finished setting up her room, gather the necessary supplies, and actually find her, the Beast’s affliction has grown much stronger. So strong, in fact, that all of the other alters can feel it and it’s causing significant suffering. Hedwig, still being so young, doesn’t understand what’s going on, and he would roll around and whine at the discomfort. Patricia and Dennis have decided to temporarily put him to sleep instead of trying to explain the awkwardness of the situation. They no longer need Hedwig to keep the light away from the others now that the Beast is awake. Their fear of him is enough to keep them from trying to steal the light.

Dennis squirms in his seat, his cock hard and straining against his dark pants. Sweat drips down his neck uncomfortably. He no longer cares about what the Beast wants to do to the girl. He wants to do the same now. He can picture it, all the things he wants to do; all the things he _will_ do, once he gets his hands on her (after the Beast has had his fill). He brings a finger against his collar and tugs it away from his neck.

Dennis suddenly sits up straighter as he spots the girl leave the frat house, alone. All of the other college students are still partying inside. She sways slightly; her long dark hair is a bit disheveled and her makeup is smeared. He’s itching to wash that crap off her face. She seems drunk as she fumbles with her phone and staggers away on wobbly heels. Good. This is the perfect opportunity to snatch her up.

He starts his car and tails her at a discreet distance so as to not draw attention to his actions. After a few blocks, she pauses to mess with her phone some more. He decides that this is the right time to knock her out and pull her into his car. As he is about to step out, she turns and looks directly at him.

Dennis freezes. “ _God dammit_ ,” he thinks to himself and grits his teeth. “ _I don’t wanna look for anotha’ girl. I don’t have the **time** to look for anotha’ girl. God **fucken** dammit._”

She stumbles towards him and he blinks in surprise. She walks up to his passenger side window and leans down to talk to him. He rolls down his window and she slurs, “Are you my Uber?”

Dennis frowns. It can’t be that easy. “Yeah,” he lies.

“Great!” she squeaks, her voice slightly breaking. She reaches for the door handle.

He unlocks the door and she stumbles into his back seat; then immediately passes out. Apparently, it is that easy. But…just in case. He puts a dust mask over his nose and mouth and grabs an aerosol can from his jacket’s chest pocket. He turns and sprays her in face; she doesn’t react. He watches her for a few seconds before putting the can back into his pocket and taking his mask off. He grabs her phone and throws it out of his window.

* * *

Dennis carries the girl through the halls of their abandoned factory. He’s breathing heavily, not because her weight exerts him; she feels so light in his arms, but because every second wasted where he isn’t fucking her makes him feel like he’s a second closer to death. His cock is painfully bulging against his pants and he wants to just rip them off and wildly plunge into her.

Taking quick, long strides, he enters the room he has prepared for her. He places her onto a steel work table that has been topped with a thick exercise mat that is lined with a soft cotton sheet. Her legs are dangling off the bottom of the table. The walls are covered in this padded material to make the room kind of soundproof. Not that it matters. The abandoned factory is in a very remote location in the crap side of town. There is no one around to hear anything, and if there were, no one is going to be doing anything about it.

Dennis steps away from her for a second to close and lock the door. There isn’t a chance she can get by him if she wakes too soon, but he rather not risk it anyway. He walks back towards her. He grabs a pillow and stuffs it under her head. A pair of leather restraints has been installed into the table. He lifts one of her wrists and cuffs it down. Her arm is pulled to the side of the table parallel to her hip; her hand is dangling. He does the same to her other wrist. He pulls a leather band across her torso, over her ribs, and belts her down onto the table to keep her prone.

He walks to the end of the table where her legs are. He pulls her down slightly so that only her rear is still on the table; the movement causes her dress to slide up higher. He swallows thickly as he takes a moment to admire her thighs. He clears his throat and bends down to one knee. On the floor is this metal rod about thirty inches long and leather cuffs installed at each end. He cuffs each of her ankles, forcing her legs into a spread position, and then ties a long, thick rope at the center of the bar. He stands, taking the end of the rope with him and tosses it over a beam in the ceiling. He pulls on the rope and her legs are slowly lifted. He stops pulling when her feet are in the air towards the ceiling; then he ties the rope down to a hook that has been drilled into the wall.

Her dress has slid to her hips and her bright purple panties are exposed. Dennis licks at his lips and swallows. He steps closer to her and looks at her. He has watched her for a few days to make sure she’s impure. He doesn’t want to make the same mistake again, the one he made with Casey. _Casey_ …

Dennis shakes his head. The girl he has taken, she’s impure. He’s sure of it. He has chosen a college student this time. They’re easier to grab because they’re more independent. They travel alone, they live away from family, they stay out late, they party, they get drunk, and it makes them vulnerable. So very vulnerable. So easy. This girl is no different. He has watched her and her relaxed demeanor, her cute smiles and big laughs. Her major worry has been whether or not there’s something fun to do over the weekend. She has never suffered a day in her life. She’s not Casey; she is perfect for the Beast’s “purification.”

She’s not Casey, but… she... looks like her. That’s also why he picked her. She looks like Casey. She’s older than Casey but she looks younger than Casey because she’s never experienced any real hardship. Shit like that ages you and she is the epitome of carefree youth; she practically glows. She’s wearing a tiny dress that shows off too much skin, skin that is smooth and soft; not a single scratch on her. Her hair is long, dark, and shiny. She looks very healthy; she looks perfect…except for that smeared makeup on her face.

Dennis scowls and grabs a pack of wet wipes. He plucks one out of its package and starts cleaning her face. He gently wipes at her large eyes and full, pillowy lips; at her cheeks full of blush and glitter and smeared lipstick. He uses six wipes before he’s finally satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [TricksterHidds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterHidds/) for beta reading this work! Things will start getting (even) darker and (even) kinkier from here on out, please stay tuned and let me know what you think!


	2. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will start having some non-con elements.

The girl begins to stir and wake. She tries to turn to her side but find that she’s unable to move. Her eyes flutter open and Dennis peers at her nervously. She stares back at him in confusion before she realizes the position she is in. She begins to panic and struggle at her restraints. He raises his hand and hovers over her in an attempt to calm her down.

“What’s going on? What’s happening?” she whimpers. She notices her legs spread in the air and screams.

Dennis is on the verge of panicking himself. No one is around and he has fortified the room well, but all that noise she’s making is stressing him out. He tries to gently shush her, but she’s become an inconsolable mess. He watches her and feels conflicted, but only for a moment, for he glances down at her purple panties and his hesitancy disappears. He hardens his expression and grabs a pair of scissors from a tray of additional items that Patricia has made him acquire.

He begins cutting her dress away as she cries and begs to be let go. At one point, she tries to laugh it off and tells him that this must be a joke; that she thinks it’s very funny, but she wants to go home now. He looks down at her with a bit of pity, but continues with his work. He cuts down the middle of her dress from neckline to hem; then he cuts the straps. He pushes the material away and inhales sharply through his nose as he looks at her bra; they match her panties.

He gently tugs at the dress until he’s pulled it free from under her, tossing it into a garbage bin. He tries to cut her bra off, but she begins thrashing.

“Stop that!” Dennis has to raise his voice to speak over her screaming. She freezes from his sudden thunderous shout. “I don’t wanna cut you,” he softens his tone when it looks like she listened to him.

“Let me go,” she whimpers.

He slips the scissors between the cups and cuts through the center of her bra. “I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can!” She nods her head furiously. “I won’t tell anyone what happened. It’ll be a secret. I’ll just go straight home!”

He cuts each strap of her bra next. “This won’t take long. You just gotta hang on for a few days and then you can go home.”

He pushes the cups of her bra away, baring her breasts to him. Her nipples are adorably pinkish; he licks his lips and his breath quickens. He tugs that out from under her as well and throws that into the garbage with her dress.

“Just let me go!” she sobs.

Dennis slips the scissors to her panties and cuts the material down one side of her hip. He sighs, “Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” He slices the fabric down the other side of her hip.

She cries harder when he pulls her panties off. That, too, joins the rest of her clothes in the trash. He stares at her bare cunt; his chest is heaving. She has removed all of the hair between her legs and he moans at the sight. Her cute pink lips are unfurled from the metal bar between her ankles keeping her legs a part.

“No!” she shrieks, “Let me go! Let me go! I won’t say anything; I want to go home!”

Her piercing voice is grating on Dennis’ nerves and he snaps, “Stop! Stop talkin’! Please, just…stop _talkin’_.”

She answers him with helpless weeping. Her voice is so damn _high_. Casey’s voice is deeper. Dennis wishes her voice is deeper too, but it doesn’t matter; she’s not here for him.

He continues to stare at her body. He wants to fuck her with abandonment, but, no, he can’t. Not yet. She’s not meant for him. He has been promised that he can have her after the Beast is done with her. He can’t take her yet. But…maybe he can touch her. Just a little. Nobody said he isn’t allowed to touch her. He’s just not allowed to fuck her, but a little touching should be okay.

He immediately takes hold of her breast. She gasps and wails. Exasperated, he lets her go. He knows that no one will come for her here, but all that damn _noise_. He doesn’t like how shrill she is; he’s going to lose his _goddamn_ mind and his _goddamn_ hearing.

He grabs a roll of duct tape and rips a piece off before roughly planting it over her lips. Her wailing is significantly muffled and he sighs, finally feeling a little calmer. He can still hear her whimpering, but it’s quiet enough to not bother him anymore.

He palms one of her breasts again. She feels so soft. He slowly rubs a thumb over the nipple and is mesmerized by the little nub hardening before his eyes. He hisses between his teeth as he quickly leans over and latches his lips over the nipple, sucking it into his mouth. She squeals against the duct tape and vainly attempts to move her breast away. He moans against her flesh as he suckles her desperately. One of his hands squeezes her other breast, then moves lower and cups her pussy. He rubs his finger against her clit, feeling it stiffen against her will, then he starts searching for her entrance. He finds it easily and brusquely inserts a finger. She jumps and screams.

He releases her nipple and immediately wraps his lips around her other nipple and sucks it mercilessly. He pushes his finger deeper into her; he can feel her body clenching down on him, trying to reflexively expel him. He moans and wiggles his finger, inspecting her. She’s very tight. She’s going to have a bit of a hard time when the Beast takes her.

The girl thrashes and wails against his molestation. All of a sudden, he stops and straightens, pulling his finger out of her.

“That is enough, Dennis,” Patricia admonishes. “The Beast did not have her yet. You cannot take her until He is done with her Purification, do you understand?”

The girl freezes and watches as two different voices come out of the man’s mouth.

Dennis takes a deep breath and responds, “Yeah.” His voice is thick with unfulfilled desire.

“You have done well. The Beast is very pleased.” Patricia runs her hand over the girl’s hair and cups her face.

“Thank you…” His appreciation of her compliment doesn’t seem sincere.

“Now go rest. The Beast will begin shortly.”

The girl watches the man shudder and his posture changes to be softer and more feminine. She takes the glasses off of her face and pockets them. “Well,” Patricia quips. Her voice sounds slightly strained as she feels the cock in Dennis’ pants throb.

“Aren’t you a pretty one? Although you do look familiar,” she adds with a sneer. The resemblance to a certain pure girl doesn’t remain unnoticed. “I suppose you are wondering why you are here.”

The girl just stares at Patricia with wide and confused eyes.

“You are very special,” Patricia continues, “very special, indeed.”

She runs her hand down her neck with feather light touches, hovers over her breasts and delicately rolls a nipple between her thumb and index finger. “In a few moments, you will meet The Beast. He is in a state of carnal desire, you see, and He will partake in your body to satisfy His needs.”

The girl snivels pathetically.

“Shhh, hush now. It is a great privilege to surrender yourself to this Sacred Ritual. Through this, He will purge you of your impurity. You have always been asleep, but not anymore. After this, you will finally be awakened. This is the highest of honors. He’s not a monster, little dove, you will even enjoy it. Well, perhaps not at first. He is very impatient right now, as Dennis has made him wait too long, but after the first time. You will enjoy it after the first time; don’t you worry about a thing.”

Patricia lifts the finger that was in the girl’s pussy just a moment ago up to her eye level and examines it. “It seems that Dennis managed to arouse you ever so slightly. But…not quite enough. Not enough to take the Beast into you, anyway. No matter, I have something to help you with that.”

Patricia reaches for the items on the tray Dennis has prepared as per her instructions. One is this tube of clear liquid; another is this type of syringe. The syringe is about half an inch thick and four inches long with a smooth, rounded tip. She uncaps the tube of liquid and places the tip of the syringe against the opening. She pulls back the plunger and fills the syringe with the liquid. She caps the tube and places it back onto the tray.

Making eye contact with the girl, Patricia patronizingly states, “Now, this is for your benefit.”

She places the tip of the syringe against the girl’s cunt and presses the plunger just a little to moisten her entrance. “This may feel a little cold,” she adds. She unceremoniously pushes the syringe all the way inside of her and abruptly compresses the plunger down, filling the girl with this cold, thick, slimy liquid.

The girl thrashes and shrieks against the tape over her mouth. Patricia pulls the syringe out of her and tosses it into a trash can, the same one that is full of the girl’s clothing. Patricia observes her vulva for a few seconds before commenting, “Hmm… I think you need one more.”

Patricia takes a new syringe and fills it with the thick liquid again. She stuffs the syringe up the girl’s cunt and jams the plunger down once more. The girl feels the disgusting liquid shoot inside her and she trembles violently.

Patricia pulls the syringe out and tosses it. She looks at the girl’s pussy and sees a bit of that slimy liquid leak out of her. “There we go,” she comments, “that’s perfect. Now you are ready.” She gives the girl’s clit a little pat and backs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is that clear, thick, slimy liquid that Patricia zealously pumped into the girl? It’s personal lubricant.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Purification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has non-con elements.

Patricia backs away from the girl and begins taking off Dennis’ clothes. First she unbuttons his shirt, tugging it out of his pants, and letting it slide to the floor. Next goes his undershirt. She toes off his shoes and socks, leaving them off to the side. She unbuckles the belt and undoes his pants. Tugging both the pants and underwear off, the body’s harden cock springs free. She allows the pants to drop to the floor; then steps out of them.

She takes ones step towards the girl before she curls in on herself, grunting in pain. The girl watches in mounting panic as the body starts changing before her very eyes. The sound of bones cracking and muscles tearing can be heard as Patricia falls to her hands and knees. After a few nerve wracking moments, the transformation is complete, and each breath the Beast takes rumbles through his chest.

He slowly stands; he seems much taller, much larger; his muscles rippling, and his cock… his cock was large to begin with, but even that has grown in size. It’s become longer, thicker, and pulsating with veins just like the rest of his body. The girl thrashes in her restraints with everything she has when she notices his appendage. She’s vainly yanking on the cuffs on her wrists, arching her back trying to break free from the band around her torso, legs kicking and swinging wildly.

The Beast observes the girl, all spread out and ready for him, and smiles. The girl shudders, for his smile is all teeth and too wide for his face. He walks towards her and stands at the end of the table. Darting his hands to her hips, he stops her mindless flailing. He studies her from her eyes down to her nethers and growls in appreciation. His cock rests heavily on the top of her cunt and she presses her fingertips to his thighs, fruitlessly trying to push him away. He places one hand to her stomach and pushes down; then he takes his cock with his other hand and rubs the tip up and down her slit. He enjoys the slickness seeping out of her, even though it happens to be artificial lubrication.

He catches her opening with the tip of his cock and he presses forward. She shakes her head fiercely and whines against the duct tape still over her mouth. He continues pushing, but he’s so large that he slips right out. He tries again and nudges against her opening; using his thumbs to spread her lips further apart in an attempt to help her accommodate him. The fluids Patricia has pumped into her helps as the tip of his cock slides in. He can feel her walls twitching in apprehension. He gives her a little thrust and she yelps, but her cunt refuses to let him in.

She’s trying to squirm away; he grips onto her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh, and heaves her towards him until half of her ass is dangling off the table. He slowly, but firmly, pushes his cock into her. Finally, something in her gives way and his head pops into her. She screams and presses her head against the pillow under her, lifting her chin towards the ceiling and squeezing her eyes shut. He continues to shove into her, slowly pushing through every ring of muscle trying to keep him out. The fluid Patricia has used makes her cunt squelch lewdly with every agonizing inch he enters.

Halfway through, he runs into a particularly tight spot and cannot keep going. Losing his patience, he presses her hips down to the table and harshly thrusts, ripping through what little barrier that was keeping him out and his cock bottoms out inside of her.

She screams so loud, the tape barely keeps her quiet. She slams her head down on the pillow and her wild unseeing eyes dart around the room. Her thighs are violently shaking in the air and her breath comes in quick, shallow puffs. Some of the fluids have been pushed out of her and it drips down her ass and onto the floor. He stills and allows himself to enjoy her tightness. The Beast purrs in his pleasure.

The girl chokes on her sobs and ceases all movement except for her hands uselessly scratching at the Beast’s thighs, trying to deter him from continuing. She glances down and wishes she didn’t. The Beast has fully impaled her and he is so thick, he’s stretching her to her very limit. Her lips are spread wide open and pulled taut around him; the little pearl of her clit on full display. She goes limp and stares at the ceiling.

The Beast watches himself slowly pull out of her, a bit of pink flesh of her walls drawing out with him; then when he slides back in, her lips hungrily swallows him back. She softly yelps each time he plunges into her. He goes slow at first, enjoying her little cries and the moist squishing sound her cunt emits with each thrust. When he feels her begin to loosen up, he picks up speed, slamming into her like a wild animal; flesh slapping against flesh. He relishes in watching her tits bounce as he eagerly ruts into her. He rubs her hips and thighs with his hands, digs his fingers into the meat of her ass; licks and bites her calves. He runs his hands over her abdomen to her breasts and squeezes; then reaches for her hair and pulls until her neck is bared to him. He leans forward and bites into her neck, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make a point. With a few last brutal thrusts he forces his cock in as hard and as deep as he could; then releases into her. She weeps bitterly when she feels his hot seed spurt deep inside her. There’s so much of it; it just keeps pumping into her and filling her to the brim.

When he is spent, he purrs against her and licks the bruise his bite left behind; then he stands. He pulls out of her with an obscenely loud wet sound. His seed immediately oozes out of her and splatters onto the floor. He sighs as he strokes her cheek and peels the tape off of her mouth.

“Rejoice,” he whispers. “Your heart is now pure. The broken are the more evolved.”

He leans down to give her a small kiss; then he backs away, turns, and leaves the room.

* * *

Dennis wakes some time later, naked and sprawled on the floor. He’s covered in a layer of sweat and the dirt from the floor is caked onto his body. His lower regions are also covered in drying bodily fluids. He recoils and lets out a groan of disgust. He quickly rises and makes his way to the bathroom.

* * *

After over an hour of scrubbing, Dennis finally feels clean and he dresses. He’s missing his glasses because they are still in his other clothes, left in the room with the captured girl. He makes his way back to the girl, but then hesitates in front of the door. He’s not sure what will meet him behind that door, whether or not the girl survived her ordeal with the Beast; how merciful the Beast has been. He steels himself as he wraps his hand around the doorknob and twists.

Being without his glasses, everything is blurry and he squints. He can hear the girl breathing softly so he knows that she isn’t dead. He finds his clothes on the floor and feels miffed that Patricia would just leave it there when a perfectly good (and clean) bench is just against a wall a few feet away. He rummages around his pockets to find his glasses and puts them on. He struggles with whether he should take care of his dirty clothes first, or to check on the girl. He feels annoyed with himself that he even has to struggle with this decision. He chooses to check on the girl.

He walks towards her and examines her. She has since passed out, exhausted. She has light bruising on her thighs and ass, slightly darker bruising on her hips; all in the shape of large hands. There are a few faint teeth marks on her legs and some pink finger indentations on her breasts; one purple bite mark discolors the side of her neck. There is a red rectangular blotch over her lips where he duct taped her earlier. He looks lower and is glad to find that she doesn’t have any bleeding, although she is covered with the Beast’s fluids. He notices that some time after the Beast has left and before Dennis has come back, the girl has urinated on herself. He feels a pang of guilt. She’s a total mess. Maybe he should have come back sooner to check on her. He could have taken her to the bathroom with him- “ _No, stop, now’s not the time_ ;” he thinks to himself, “ _I need to clean her up…and the Beast’s not finished with her yet_.”

Dennis can feel that the intense arousal of the Beast has subsided, but just enough that he’s no longer a mindless sack of hormones. The Beast will want to fuck her at least once more, so Dennis needs to remember to keep his shit together. Patricia keeps hammering it into his head that he can have her only _after_ the Beast is completely done.

Dennis sighs and grabs a pack of wet wipes and begins wiping her down. He starts at the most soiled part of her and gently wipes her cunt clean. He also looks to make sure she isn’t injured there, although he doesn’t know what to do if she is. It’s not like he can take her to the hospital, and Patricia would be equally unhelpful and unsympathetic. Fortunately, she seems fine.

By the time he finishes cleaning her as thoroughly as possible, from her hands and under her arms, to her feet and between her toes; he has used an entire pack of wet wipes. He drapes a blanket over her; then he cleans the urine from the floor and disinfects everything.

He stares at her a moment longer before he goes collect his dirty clothes and leaves the room.

* * *

Dennis is standing in front of the girl once more, she’s still sleeping. She’s been here for almost 24 hours already and he doesn’t quite know what to do. The Beast is also sleeping after his first “Carnal Embrace,” as Patricia so eloquently put it. Dennis grimaces at her choice in words. He doesn’t know how long this will take, and apparently neither does Patricia because, when pressed, all she said was, “You cannot rush such Sacred Rituals. It will be completed when it is completed.”

Dennis anxiously rubs the back of his head with one hand as the other hand is holding a water bottle. She’s been here for too many hours. She needs to eat something; drink something. She needs to use the bathroom before she makes a mess of herself again. Who knows how long she’s been dehydrated, especially since she was mostly drinking alcohol when he collected her. If he doesn’t let her at least drink something soon, she might die, and he doesn’t know whether or not the Beast will resort to necrophilia or if Patricia will make him go out and get _another_ girl. He doesn’t want to deal with another dead body; he doesn’t want any more killings.

He places his hand on her shoulder and shakes her. She moans and he feels a stirring in his pants, but pushes the feeling away. He clears his throat and shakes her shoulder again. She slowly opens her eyes, but they are unfocused. He pats her face to get her attention; she blinks blearily. Recognizing him, she inhales and intends to scream bloody murder.

Dennis quickly interrupts her. “Stop,” he firmly orders. “No screamin’, alright? Calm down.”

He waves a water bottle in her face. “You need to drink this.”

He opens the bottle and places a hand under her head to tilt her up; then he places the bottle to her lips. She drinks until she finishes the entire bottle.

“What’s your name?” he asks her.

She turns away and doesn’t answer.

“Alright.” He licks his lower lips and nods to himself. “It doesn’t matter. It’s better if we don’t know names.”

He pauses thoughtfully, then continues, “If I let you out to eat somethin’ and to use the bathroom, you gonna behave?”

She stares at him, as if trying to figure out if he’s trying to trick her. She ultimately decides to nod.

“Okay,” he says. “I’m gonna trust you. Don’t do anythin’ stupid.”

He unties the rope knotted to the hook on the wall and lowers her legs until they dangle towards the floor, then he uncuffs her ankles. She reflexively closes her legs when they are finally free from the homemade spreader bar. He straightens and undoes the belt around her torso; then he uncuffs each of her wrists. He tosses one of Patricia’s sweaters onto the girl’s stomach and says, “You can wear this.”

The girl slowly sits up and pulls the sweater on. She moves the blanket over her to the side; then pushes off from the table to stand. Dennis doesn’t bother to avert his gaze, he watches her dress. No use feigning manners now. The sweater is a tan mock neck and it’s huge on her. The sleeves are past her fingertips and she pushes them up to her wrists; the hem falls to her mid thighs.

“C’mon,” he gestures her to follow him. He walks out of the room and she trails behind him slowly on shaky legs, as if every step she takes causes her pain. It probably does. He pushes the guilt down.


	4. Barry Tries to Be a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has non-con elements.

Dennis is not worried that he has his back to the girl. He scanned the entire building and anything that can be used as a weapon has been discarded. If she tries to strike out at him, the worse she can do to him is just annoy him. He opens a door a distance away from her room. “The bathroom,” he states. “There’s nothin’ in there you can use against me, so please don’t try it. I’ll be right out here.”

The girl meekly nods and goes in; Dennis closes the door behind her. After a few minutes, Dennis hears the toilet flush and the sound of water splashing in the sink. He has his arms crossed as the girl opens the door and steps back out. He nods and keeps walking; the girl follows.

They keep going until Dennis opens another door and steps through. It seems to be an old breakroom now being used as their kitchen. A small beat up refrigerator sits in a corner, a portable butane stove and a microwave is placed on a counter top next to a sink; a small round table is in the center of the room with two mismatched chairs. A bookshelf being used to store canned food, dishes, and utensils stands next to the door.

“Sit.” Dennis gestures to one of the chairs. She obeys and stares at the table. Dennis walks towards the counter and reaches for a loaf of bread.

“Dennis?” a softer male voice inquires.

Dennis scowls, “Not now, Barry.”

“What’re ya gonna do, make a mayo sandwich? A mayo sandwich with chili powder?”

“Barry.” Dennis is getting annoyed. “It’s paprika, and no. Get back in your chair.”

“Let me cook somethin’ for her. At least get somethin’ warm in her stomach.”

“There’s nothin’ to cook here.”

“Let me fry up the ham; melt the cheese. Let me warm up some soup. Let me do that for her. She deserves better than cold deli meat. She deserves a lot better, with what ya guys are doin’ to her.”

Dennis bristles. “Fine, but don’t try anythin’.”

“Scouts honor,” Barry quips, “ya the one in charge here.”

The girl watches wide eyed as Dennis shudders and his posture softens; his eyes lose the harshness. He takes his glasses off and stuffs it in his pocket. He regards the girl nervously and wrings his hands; it almost looks like he’s about as afraid of her as she is to him.

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s get ya somethin’ to eat.” He smiles kindly at her as he turns and starts taking out the ham and cheese from the fridge. He keeps talking a mile a minute about mundane topics as he works. He asks her questions and doesn’t give her the opportunity to answer. He’s like an exploding glitter bomb personified. By the time he finishes preparing her warmed ham and cheese sandwich and tomato soup, she has unconsciously relaxed a bit around him.

“Here ya go.” He places the food in front of her and grins at her, but a kind of sweet grin, and not the psychotic grin of the Beast.

She picks up the sandwich and starts chewing on it mechanically. He watches her for a few moments before he quietly blurts out, “I’m sorry.”

She pauses and stares at him. He stares back with his eyes wide. His mouth works soundlessly before he awkwardly stammers, “Eat up, ya must be starved. I usually like to dip my sandwich into the soup, why don’t ya try that?”

She does what he says and begins eating once more. A few more moments of silence and he starts talking a mile a minute again; this time about clothes and fashion.

Dennis has been watching Barry intently while in his chair, but soon finds himself falling asleep by Barry’s incessant drabble. Dennis has been up and about for a long time, handling things, and now exhaustion is finally taking over him. The Beast is still sleeping since his first encounter with the girl and so is Patricia. Hedwig is still placed in a temporary coma. By the time the girl finishes her meal, Barry is sure the Horde is no longer watching.

“Alright, sweetheart, I need ya to listen to me,” Barry says, his tone very serious.

The girl straightens and looks at him suspiciously, but also fearfully.

“They’re asleep now.” Barry stands and grabs a hold of her upper arm. She flinches.

“Listen to me,” he continues urgently and pulls her to her feet, “Ya have to run. I’ll try to keep ‘em back as best I can. _Shit_ , Dennis is wakin’ already…”

Barry drags the girl towards the door and shoves her through, “ _Run!_ As fast as ya can!”

Dennis is awake and on his feet, going towards the light. Barry slams the breakroom door shut and then brings the bookcase down, blocking Dennis from reaching the girl quickly. The dishes shatter onto the linoleum tiles; canned goods fall and burst from the impact, splashing soup and beans all over the breakroom floor.

Dennis yanks Barry out of the light and tosses him back into his chair.

“Barry, what the _fuck?!_ ” Dennis snarls.

Patricia rouses and notices the commotion. She sputters, “What on- Dennis, take care of this _immediately!_ You better-”

“ _Enough_ , I got this!” Dennis easily hurls the bookcase back in its place and jerks the door open. The girl has disappeared somewhere in the building and he stalks the hallway for her. 

Dennis ends up finding her in his bedroom, frantically trying to pry open his window that has been nailed shut and boarded up. She has ripped a few fingernails out, leaving bloody prints all over the frame. He grabs her shoulders and turns her around; then immediately sprays her in the face with an aerosol can. She shoves away from him and takes a few staggering steps before she collapses. He catches her before she falls.

He holds her up by the waist, pressing her against him, and peers down at her. Breathing slightly heavier, he brushes her dark hair out of her face. He glances at his bed. “ _No…no, not yet_ ,” he thinks to himself, “ _soon_.”

He can feel the Beast begin to stir and his arousal starting to mount. He’s going to want the girl again. Dennis lifts her up and carries her back to her room.

“Why’d you think this a good idea, Barry?” Dennis scolds as he begins strapping the girl down again. “Everythin’s locked or barricaded, all the windows are boarded up; there’s nowhere for her to go. All you did was piss me off.”

“Why the hell would I make it easy for ya?” Barry sneers.

“You little shit.”

Barry and Dennis stops talking. Patricia stands and hovers near the light.

“I took care of it,” Dennis snaps before Patricia gets a chance to admonish him about all of his inadequacies.

“Good,” Patricia snippily responds. “Make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

With the girl fully secured, Dennis says, “I need to bandage her; I need to clean up the mess in the kitchen.”

“See to it, then.”

* * *

The girl wakes to feeling something warm and wet rummaging around her nether regions. She starts and realizes she’s restrained again. The belt around the girl’s torso has been undone so that Patricia’s sweater can be pushed up, baring her breasts. She looks down and her legs are cuffed in the same position as before. The Beast is kneeling between her legs, his tongue deep in her folds. She gasps and flings her head back onto the pillow, snapping her mouth shut and stares at the ceiling; her chin quivers and her eyes water.

The Beast purrs against her; she can feel the vibration shoot up her spine. She swallows and clenches her hands into fists. He sits up from her cunt and spreads her lips apart with his fingers, studying her; forcing her clit to expose itself. He gives the little pearl a gentle flick of his tongue, and then another, and another, until it swells before him. He flattens his tongue against her and sweeps up from her hole to her clit, then wraps his lips around the nub and gently sucks, pulling it into his mouth and releasing with a wet pop.

She clenches her fists harder and screws her eyes shut. Blood begins staining the bandages Dennis wrapped around her fingers. He slips his tongue into her entrance and swirls it around, drawing out her juices and drinking from her. She half whimpers and half moans. He drags his tongue back to her clit and laps at it; then presses his mouth over it and works his jaw until he feels her tense up and shake uncontrollably; sobbing through her orgasm and turning her head to face the wall.

The Beast rises and grinds the length of his cock against her wet slit. He finds her opening and snaps his hips, enveloping his entire cock inside her. She cries at the rough invasion despite the fact that she takes him in a lot easier this time. The Beast holds himself there, growling; he cracks his neck. He begins thrusting, slow and measured; with more control than before. He runs his hands up her stomach and cups her breasts; rolls her nipples under his thumbs.

She’s actively trying to not become aroused, but fails. He can feel her producing her own juices all over his cock; he can feel her slowly tightening up around him. His chest rumbles in approval. He leans forward, placing a forearm on the table next to her head. With his other hand, he grips onto her chin and forces her to look at him. She closes her eyes and refuses, but he lets it go, choosing instead to lick at the bruise on her neck.

He can feel that she is close, her walls beginning to convulse and clamp down on him. He grabs onto her breast and pinches her nipple. She can’t hold it in anymore and moans as another orgasm hits her. As he feels her coming around his cock, he slams into her until he also comes. He laughs as he releases deep inside her once more, coating her walls with his seed. She bites her lips and scrunches her face as she feels his cock twitch and flood inside her.

He strokes her cheek and then kisses her. He tells her, “You have done well.”

The girl is losing consciousness as he pulls out of her. His seed oozes out of her once more and pools underneath her; hot and sticky. He sighs, finally feeling satiated. He turns and leaves the room.

* * *

Dennis wakes on the floor, again. Covered in dirt and dust and God knows what, again. Covered in his own jizz, again. He loses his shit and goes shower, again. When he goes check on the girl, he finds his clothes on the fucken floor, _again_. At least this time, she didn’t piss herself, but she’s also covered in jizz. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to include Barry in this fic. I just adore him so much. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Dennis Is No Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as we can probably tell from the title of this chapter, Dennis is up to no good. This chapter has non-con elements.

Dennis has run out of wet wipes from the earlier wet wipe bath he has given the girl. He could try giving her a sponge bath, but she’s lying in a puddle of jizz and that’s going to be hard to clean.

“Dennis,” Patricia voices.

“Yeah?”

“The Beast has completed his Sacred Ritual. The girl is fully cleansed and purified.”

“ _Cleansed_ ,” Dennis snorts to himself. “ _She’s a mess again_.”

“Have as much fun with her as you’d like,” Patricia generously offers. Dennis perks up.

She continues, “But don’t keep her for too long. We still have our Mission, after all, and this girl is no longer appropriate for the Beast to consume. She is very lucky; she should be very honored. You know what to do with her after you are done.”

“…Yeah.”

“I’ll leave you to it.” Dennis feels Patricia step away from the light.

Dennis’ breathing picks up and his mouth goes dry as he looks at the girl. He swallows; reaches out to brush her hair out of her face and touch his thumb to her lips. Could he- _Should_ he-

Suddenly, Dennis can feel Barry hover near him; near the light.

“Dennis, it’s not too late to do the right thing,” Barry gently prompts.

Dennis glowers. “Yeah…it is. It’s far too late now. It doesn’t matter anymore.” He begins undoing her restraints.

“Dennis-”

“Go back to your chair, Barry. Leave us alone.”

“ _Dennis_ -”

“Go sit in your chair or I’ll throw you into it.”

Dennis can feel Barry’s face contort angrily. “What?” Dennis challenges, “You wanna watch?”

Barry’s mouth drops open; all he can do is stand in silent shock.

“I don’t like bein’ watched, but if you really wanna-”

“Fuck you, Dennis.” Dennis pushes Barry away from the light. “You deserve your hell.” He can hear Barry's voice fading as he forces Barry back into his chair.

“ _Yeah…fuck me_ ,” Dennis thinks to himself. “ _Fuck me and fuck you all. Fuck it_.”

He wants her. No matter all the guilt, the conflicted emotions, the shame or remorse, it’s not enough to make him stop.

Dennis shakes the girl awake. When she blinks at him, he declares, “You need to shower.”

He sits her up and pulls her off the table; then he grasps onto her wrist and drags her out of the room. She tugs Patricia’s sweater down over her body as she obediently follows. He takes her to the bathroom and yanks Patricia’s sweater over her head and throws it onto the floor in a small act of petty retaliation for what she did to his clothes. He removes the bloody bandages from her hands; then he makes her stand still in the shower as he painstakingly washes her with a handheld showerhead.

He washes her hair twice and scrubs her body down with a bath brush. He’s a little rough with her, but not as rough as he normally is with himself when he scrubs down. He makes sure to scrub the bottom of her feet as well. He takes extra care in washing her lower regions with his hands, both front and back, and takes a longer time rinsing to make sure it’s clean. He washes her hands; the soap and water stings her torn fingernails and she tries to pull them away from him. He wouldn’t allow it and firmly holds her hand as he rinses them. When he’s finally satisfied, he turns the faucet off and squeezes out as much water from her hair as he could before toweling her dry. He covers a large towel over her shoulders like a blanket and then pulls her out of the bathroom. He leads her to his bedroom and sits her on his bed.

“Stay there,” he orders, “don’t move.” He leaves the room and she listens to him stoically.

A few minutes later, he comes back with a damp hand towel and kneels to wipe her feet that got dirty from walking to his bedroom without shoes.

“Place your feet on the bed and don’t let ‘em touch the floor again,” he says. She does as he instructs. He disappears again and comes back with bandages. He sits with her on the bed and wraps her injured hands; then he moves behind her and gently brushes her hair out. After he’s done, he takes the towel from around her shoulders and uses it to dry her hair.

He stands and takes the towel with him, leaving her naked and shivering. He folds the towel and drapes it over the back of a chair. He pauses and glances behind him to see the girl sitting in his bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She is pointedly not looking at him. He turns back to the chair and clenches his jaw. The entire time he has been taking care of her, he has been hard as a rock. His swollen cock presses uncomfortably against his pants and he hovers his hand near his crotch for a moment before he makes up his mind. He starts undressing.

He unbuttons his shirt, untucks it from his pants and folds it; then he places it on the chair in front of him. Next goes his undershirt; folds that too. He takes his shoes off, stuffs his socks into it, and carefully arranges them next to the chair. He unbuckles his belt and yanks it off; drapes that over the towel. He unbuttons and zips down the fly of his pants, then pulls that down and off, folding it and placing it over his shirt. Finally, he draws his underwear off, freeing his erection, and sets it on top of his meticulously organized clothing.

He turns and walks towards the girl who has since hidden her face in her knees. He takes his glasses off and places them on the nightstand; then sits by her. He pulls at her ankles, straightening her out. She doesn’t fight him as he nudges her onto her back and tugs her arms away from her chest. She turns her head to the side as he spreads her legs with his knees and settles between her, his cock prodding against her thigh. He sighs, feeling content, as he looks down at her. So compliant.

He kisses her cheek once and withdraws to see her expression. She doesn’t react and he continues; peppering kisses from her face down to her neck. He buries his nose against her hair and inhales; then he nuzzles her neck with a moan. He darts his tongue out and licks her pulse, tasting her clean flesh. He lightly draws his teeth down to her breasts. He breathes his hot breath against a nipple and watches it harden; then he snakes his tongue out and slowly circles it around the nub. He groans and draws the nipple into his mouth, sucking a bit less frantically than the first time he has indulged in her breasts. He moves and lavishes attention to her other nipple, flicking his tongue up and down over the little peak. He can feel her chest rising and falling against his head faster. He takes the entire bud into his mouth and sucks sloppily.

As he thoroughly enjoys her tits, his hands caress her ribs and sides. One hand begins to slither lower and toys with her folds. He finds her wet and he shivers against her. She wants this. She wants him. The evidence is coating his fingers. He searches for her clit and rubs little circles around it. She gasps softly.

He pulls away from her nipple with a wet pop and looks at her face again. She has her eyes closed and she’s blushing. He moans as he strokes his cock a few times, a bit of precum beads at the tip and he rubs it around her clit. He pushes his cock lower until he finds her slippery hole. He prods against her opening and it yields immediately. She grunts and takes him easily; just a quick tearing sensation that slightly burns and then he’s in. She trembles underneath him as she feels his heartbeat in his cock, throbbing inside her.

He teases her at first; slowly pulling his dick all the way out before pushing back in, but he can’t take it anymore. He fucks her desperately with quick, long strokes.

He wishes it was another girl beneath him. The one with scars scattering across her body like the scattering of constellations across the night sky. Casey. He pretends it’s her, the one that listened to him and behaved so well compared to the other girls. The one that always seemed eager to please him even in her fear of him… or maybe because of her fear of him. He pushes the small wave of guilt away and chooses to believe she wanted to please him; that she wanted him; maybe that she even cared about him; maybe loved him?

That last thought made him let out a vulnerable sound from his throat as he fucks into her faster and harder. He winds his hand down between them and presses his thumb into her clit a little too roughly. She yelps and wiggles under him, involuntarily clenching around him. He wants her to like this; he _needs_ her to like this. He rubs her clit cruelly; he thrusts jerkily into her, slapping his hips against hers.

Suddenly, he feels it – an intense fluttering of her walls. She comes quietly; just a soft resigned moan. Her tunnel squeezing down on him makes him come shortly after, spewing his seed inside. He keeps his cock inside her, relishing in the afterglow of his orgasm, and silently lies on top of her as he catches his breath.

 _Casey…_ he wishes that he took her instead; she had such sad eyes. He continues to pretend the girl trembling beneath him in the throes of her orgasm is Casey. It’s easy to pretend when they look similar enough. With his glasses off he can barely see her features. He brushes her hair away from her face, cups her cheek, and gently strokes his hand down her neck and to her breast. He pretends her skin is rough and marred with a history of pain and not smooth with a history of nothing much. He can make her happy; he can take good care of her. And yet, he knows that Casey doesn’t deserve this, what the Beast has already done to this girl, what Dennis himself has done to her before; what he is doing to her right now. He knows Casey has already suffered more than enough for a lifetime; that she has already been made pure. Still…he wishes she is here with him, but not like this. Not by force. He wants her to come back to him; he doesn’t want to share her with the Beast or anyone else. He wants her all to himself. He wants Casey to want him.

“Are you going to kill me now?” the girl softly asks; her voice is so faint.

Dennis is startled out of his thoughts. He looks down at her, furrowing his brows; the fantasy broken.

“No,” he answers, “no, I’m not gonna kill you.”

He pulls his softening cock out of her and sits up. He can’t look at her as he says, “I’m sorry ‘bout all’a this. Just…go to sleep. Everythin’ will be alright when you wake up.”

She closes her eyes as he brings a cloth over her nose and mouth.

* * *

“This just in, missing college student has been found unconscious in hospital parking lot. She is currently in stable condition suffering from minor injuries…”

A small TV is broadcasting the news. A picture of the girl Dennis kidnapped is on the screen as the news anchor reports about her recovery. Dennis sits on an old lumpy couch in front of the TV.

“You let her go,” Patricia says. It isn’t a question.

Dennis breathes through his nose. He replies, “Well…yeah. She’s pure now, right? She should be freed. Like Casey.”

“Hm… Yes, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought this story was going to be pretty short, at most two chapters; a “wham, bam, thank you, ma’am” type of deal. Then I started writing…and writing…and writing…and it became much longer than expected! Thanks for following along on my (filthy) journey! And thanks to [TricksterHidds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterHidds/) for beta reading this work! The next chapter would be dedicated to my notes sort of discussing the motives behind the Horde’s actions and also background info on my process. The next chapter will also include a few outtake scenes that I have written but never made it into this story, so please do stay tuned for that! It should be done and uploaded in a couple of days!
> 
> I do have a question for my readers. How do you guys feel about the warnings I have placed throughout the story just before a non-con scene was about to start and right after the scene have ended? Do you appreciate it, or do you think it kind of interrupts the flow of the story? If many people think it’s a nuisance, I can, of course, take those out and just place one warning at the very start that says the chapter will contain non-con. Please let me know!
> 
> Edit: After speaking to a bunch of my readers, they suggested that having one warning at the start of each chapter that has non-con is enough, so I have edited all of the chapters to take out the overkill of warnings. The story flows a lot better now without the warnings interrupting it!


	6. Author’s Notes and Outtakes

I’ve gotten a few questions asking, “Why forced sex? Isn’t forced sex out of character? Kevin et al had been through too much through the hands of his mother, would they ever resort to forcing themselves on someone?” In Split, during a session with Dr. Fletcher, it was noted that Dennis (and the Beast) emerged after an incident where two girls sexually harassed Barry, which brought issues to when Kevin et al were abused by their mother. This scene hinted heavily that Kevin et al were sexually abused by their mother. A reader, smithsbabe65, commented that the Beast’s action of eating the flesh of the impure “comes from a place of deep pain and a desperate need for justice… They want to take out everyone that is impure which includes those that have not suffered as well as those that inflict suffering on others. By forcing themselves sexually on a victim they become the very thing that they abhor in the first place i.e. an abuser.”

My only reasoning on how the Beast can resort to forced sex is because he was an amalgamation of many different powerful animals and most animals do go into heat where they must mate or it would cause them a significant suffering. Even though the Beast had a human part of him that had self-awareness and free will, when that animal part of him took over, he lost control and was governed by the animal in him. The human in him might have tried to reason with his actions and excused it as "purifying" someone who was impure, or Patricia might have used that to excuse the Beast and the Beast accepted that excuse.

How can they accept that excuse so readily? Because it's easy to just accept that excuse instead of digging deeper and acknowledging their actions. It's also easier to just make excuses, to talk their way into something or out of it, instead of taking responsibility (we all know people who do this and make excuses instead of be better or do better).

Of course, we can always fix the Beast by "fixing" the Beast (neutering him, oh snap!) but no one would have wanted to do that to Kevin's body and it seemed that Patricia was too into the religious aspect of entire thing that she saw nothing wrong with the Beast's urges and she didn’t think locking him up like a werewolf during the full moon was even necessary. The sun shined out of the Beast's ass in Patricia's eyes, flaws and all, and she will make Dennis see the same. If she can’t make him see the same, then she will just make him do as she says.

I always liked Patricia and I always complained that too many stories make her into an antagonist…and yet here we are. I did the same exact thing. Whoops! It’s just that we all need a bad guy, and she can be so _beautifully_ bad. Maybe one of these days, I’ll work on a story where she doesn’t have to be pushed into this antagonistic role. If it’s any consolation, Patricia doesn’t see herself as an antagonist. She’s the hero of her own story. However, in this particular story, there are no heroes. Except for maybe Barry, but he did fail *shrugs*.

I originally had Dennis be a lot more respectful towards Patricia, like saying “Yes” instead of “Yeah” and always adding “Miss” before her name, but I decided to take that out because I wanted to show that he started to doubt her (and the Beast), and he was showing less reverence to her. He still did what she told him to do, as we can see in this story just how far he was still willing to go, but he’s becoming very reluctant to keep going, and Patricia had to resort to incentives and manipulation to make Dennis do as he’s told.

Notice that only Patricia capitalized “He,” “Him,” and “His” when referring to the Beast as if he is god. In a way, he is _her_ god, and she defers to him. However, Dennis doesn’t see him as a god and he doesn’t show him the same amount of respect that Patricia does. Dennis does believe that the Beast is a force to be reckoned with, but he doesn’t believe the Beast is a deity. Or at least, he no longer believes the Beast to be a god if he did believed him to be in the past.

In this story, I had Patricia and Dennis temporarily put Hedwig to sleep when the Beast’s horniness grew and caused everyone to become crazy horny as well. Hedwig, being a kid, didn’t quite understand what was happening and it was causing a problem. I gave Patricia and Dennis the power to put an alter to sleep because I’ve always wondered if Kevin really wanted to go to sleep, or if the other alters put him to sleep since he proved to be a danger to them all when he tried to kill himself (it’s been interpreted that the shotgun he had in Split was kept with the intention of suicide). In Glass, we found out that Kevin didn’t want to be awake, but we also found out that he wasn’t able to keep the light and other alters were frequently able to take it away from him. It wasn’t until the end of Glass that he was able to hold on. Of course, there’s the issue that Hedwig seemed to be the strongest in holding onto the light. I figured that Hedwig was weakened from the body’s state of horniness and his discomfort made him more accepting to just go to sleep and let the grownups fix it.

I brought Barry into this story simply because I wanted to see him. I adore that guy as much as I adore Dennis. I wanted to see Barry both willing to stand up to Dennis (and the rest of the Horde), and yet also wishes to help Dennis do better (instead of just condemning him). I didn’t want to see all of the alters complacent. I wanted to see at least one alter that was willing to help the girl, that wanted to at least try to free her, so I picked Barry to be the would-be hero. Of course, he failed and, in the end, changed nothing.

And now Dennis. Dennis, Dennis, Dennis. I love Dennis but I didn’t write him very lovable here, did I? Is there going to be redemption for him after this? Most likely not. So it’s a good thing this story has ended. At the moment, I cannot write a proper sequel to this one because I will want to forgive him, and he has done something unforgivable. If I do write more fanfics, it will be a brand new start and perhaps it will be a proper redemption arc or an AU. Or another dirty kink fest, who knows? lol. But anyway, the way I’ve decided to portray Dennis was that he had been deprived all of his life; he’s so touch-starved to the point that he was willing to burn himself and burn others along with him to get what he desperately wanted and needed. He didn’t care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing he cared about was feeling something positive, something good, even if it was just for a brief moment and the repercussions were detrimental.

* * *

One of the ways I write fanfics is that I tend to have a lot of scenes and dialog going a mile a minute in my head, so I would write out a whole bunch of partial scenes and dialogs and get everything on paper first. After that, I would start writing around these partial scenes and dialogs. Sometimes, after writing for a while, I will realize certain scenes will no longer fit, so I would take them out. But it’s a shame to just delete them since I worked on them already, so I have included an outtakes section here to show what I had planned.

* * *

Outtake #1: I originally wanted to feature more of the alters. I wanted to show them interacting with each other and trying to work out a way to help the girl. I was wondering how to keep the girl hydrated and fed. I thought I would have Dennis procure an IV solution and he would make the other alters use it on her. It ended up becoming too complicated and a bit unrealistic (how does Dennis even get an IV bag? But she will need to use the bathroom, so what is the point of sticking an IV in her to keep her from going anywhere if she has to be freed to pee anyway? Does Dennis have to also end up giving her a bed pan? This is getting too weird) so I decided to change it and have Dennis free her for a little while so she can eat something. In order to supplement my desire to feature other alters, I brought Barry in to feed her, and then ultimately trying, and failing, to free her. Here is the scene:

Orwell is exasperated, aggressively waving his hands around as he speaks. “I was studying for a doctorate in academia subjects, not medicine! I don’t know how to put in an IV!” He pauses and then suddenly lights up with an idea, “Jade! Jade knows how to use needles!”

“Hey! I don’t shove needles into my veins, Orwell; I’m not a drug addict! My insulin shots go into my hips; I don’t know how to look for a vein!”

[Barry, Jade, and Orwell argue before Barry takes over to find the vein in the girl’s arm and insert the IV.]

“God, I hope I did it right…” Barry wrings his hands together anxiously.

“What the worse that can happen if you did it wrong?” Jade asks. “She dies? Probably better to put her out of her misery.”

“Jade!”

“You know I’m right, Barry! Look at what those assholes are doing to her! She’s better off dead at this point.”

“If the IV is placed incorrectly, she won’t necessarily lose her life,” Orwell softly interrupts, “but she can lose that limb…if it’s left unchecked.”

“Great, thanks, Orwell,” Barry sighs.

* * *

Outtake #2: In the scene before Dennis decides to force the girl, Barry shows to try and get Dennis to be a better man. In order to get rid of Barry, Dennis challenges Barry to purposefully get a rise out of him. Originally, I had Dennis’ suggestion that Barry is equally as depraved as the rest of the Horde (minus Hedwig) would cause Barry to shut down and walk away, abandoning the girl to her fate. I decided to change it and have Dennis push Barry away from the light because I feel that Barry wouldn’t ever abandon someone like that, and he would never just walk away, so I had to make Dennis force him back into his chair. Here is the scene:

“Dennis, it’s not too late to do the right thing,” Barry gently prompts.

Dennis glowers. “Yeah…it is. It’s far too late now. It doesn’t matter anymore.” He begins undoing her restraints.

“Dennis-”

“Go back to your chair, Barry. Leave us alone.”

“ _Dennis_ -”

“Go sit in your chair or I’ll throw you into it.”

Dennis can feel Barry’s face contort angrily. “What?” Dennis challenges, “You wanna watch?”

Barry’s mouth drops open; all he can do is stand in silent shock.

“Huh, I never knew you were a pervert, Barry. Well, I don’t like bein’ watched, but if you really wanna-”

“Fuck you, Dennis!” Dennis can feel Barry walk away from the light. “You deserve your hell!”

* * *

Outtake #3: There was a longer dialog between Patricia and Dennis at the end of the story. I took this out because I didn’t really want Dennis to argue. He always seemed like someone who would just…take it. You know? I saw him as someone who doesn’t like to aggressively argue and so he just doesn’t. He is a strong guy and he will always physically defend himself if anyone wants to fight him, but a verbal disagreement? I always imagine that he lets it go. I also thought that, no matter how much doubt he has in Patricia, even if he lost all faith in her, he would never be so rude to her. Also, I didn’t want Patricia to be a total stone cold bitch. This scene also hinted at Patricia supporting the Beast eating the impure and wanting the world to know them and their mission, but ashamed of his sexual exploits and wanting to keep that bit under wraps. I remember I wanted to portray Patricia as unconditionally accepting of everything that the Beast did and this scene would have undermined that. Here is the scene:

“You let her go.” Patricia says. It isn’t a question.

Dennis breathes through his nose. He replies, “Well…yeah. She’s pure now, right? She should be freed.”

“You were supposed to get rid of her.”

“If the Beast wanted her dead, he woulda killed her. I don’t do any killin’s; I never did. I just grabbed ‘em, the girls. It was always the Beast that did the killin’s.”

“She knows what we look like.”

“Everyone knows what we look like. Everyone knows Kevin’s name.”

“She’ll tell them what the Beast did; what _you_ did.”

Dennis glares. “They found the bodies in our apartment. Casey told ‘em everythin’. It don’t matter the girl knows what we look like and it don’t matter she’ll tell ‘em what _we_ did.”

“I don’t like loose ends, Dennis.”

“Well, that's not up to you. The Beast calls the shots, right? He let her live, so she gets to live.”

* * *

Outtake #4: Just one line I wanted to add at the end of the story. This was supposed to set it up for a Dennis/Casey, Patricia/Casey, The Beast/Casey, Barry/Casey sequel, but I decided to not write another story set in this universe (at the moment), so I ended up taking out this line. A sequel where Casey goes into a relationship with them would only end tragically because she will eventually find out what they did to the girl in this story, and I feel that she can never forgive them. Here is the scene; Patricia is speaking to Dennis:

“You miss Dear Casey, don’t you?” Patricia asks. “I don’t see why you can’t pay her a visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
